A Little Too Sweet
by aledagio
Summary: After two unsuccessful attempts at summoning a demon to carry out his will on his enemies England decides to try again, this time calling from the depths of hell...America?  A Sweet Devil!AU.  Rating moved up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. That is all.**

**Warning: First draft, may encounter grammar errors. If found do tell the Author.**

The Demon Dimension was horribly dreary place. Years upon years of only cloudy red skies (sometimes a swirl of purple or yellow can be seen on occasion), buildings made solely of metal, and absolutely nothing to do for a Demon Duke like America.

America was not the energetic type of demon. He was known for lazing about the Dimension from day to day and a deadpan face that on occasion disclosed a smirk or mischievous twinkling blue eyes. Relatively impassive personality aside, even America needed his dose of excitement and his home did not help.

Said demon was currently stuck in such a place, flying in a scorching hot air current over the Dimension. _Cloud, cloud, random metal platform, cloud, metal skeleton of a skyscraper, cloud, cloud, cloud, damn there is nothing here. What's a guy gotta do to get some entertainment?_ the black haired demon thought with a huff. Human world, imp, id, _anything_ would be welcome.

"_Ameeerriccaaaa_!"

Except for that.

America glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, that damn red-haired nuisance was back again. Escape? He was one of the best fliers of all the Dukes but it would waste so much energy and there was the possibility of capture anyway. Attack? Bad idea; that would only exacerbate the problem. That only left…resign.

With a sigh America flew over to the closest platform, landed, and braced himself for what was to come. It would have been wise to crouch down, duck his head in-between his knees, and wrap his hands around his neck in a protective cover but his Pride wouldn't allow it. Not that it mattered anyway; he would be coming any se- _Wham!_

America was pitched forward several feet by the force of the five-hundred pounds of demon that crashed into him from behind. He kept his feet, however, and grimaced at the pair of arms that wrapped around him like a steel cage.

"England..."

"Oh America! It's been so _long_~," said a muffled sickly sweet voice into America's black jacket.

"Two days out of a thousand plus years hardly counts as long."

The arms tightened and the red-haired demon pulled himself closer to America's body, "It seems like a millennium when you're acting like this. Come on, America. _Kiss me_."

America sighed through neither smiling nor frowning lips. England's hands were dropping lower and America could feel his tail traveling up his pant leg. It was at times like these that the stoic demon cursed Arthur's Vice. All demons had Vices like Pride or Envy that determined both who they were and the magic they wielded and in most cases there would be one or two that would be more dominant. America, for example, was known for his Gluttony and on occasion Greed. Then there were those who had only one Vice and were known as Viceroys. America had seen them before and he was almost convinced that Arthur was one of them. How could any demon be so stubborn about getting into America's pants and not be a Lust Viceroy? If not for a particularly explosive fit of anger on England's part America probably would have believed England was one for many, many years.

But, as a seasoned veteran of the red-haired demon's advances, America calmly swapped the tail, pried the hands away from him, and pulled England around to face him. "No," America said simply.

"Why not? You were so…responsive in Calico. Don't you want another taste?" England's pink tongue swept over his lips, "I know I want a mouthful of _you_."

It was getting hard for America to keep the foot of distance from England, the latter was squirming like a snake and leaning forward bit by bit, "You took advantage of me that night in Calico and I do not want another slip-up or "taste" or whatever you call it."

England pouted, "Aww, you wound me; I thought that meant something." His tail was back again. America could feel it trailing his pants again, up, up, up… "Even so, why don't you play with me instead? There's nothing to do around this drab place when you're alone."

"I'd rather be alone." Damn, his hands were already occupied so he couldn't just grab England's tail and using his own tail was not the best idea; they tended to get tangled (it had happened before, it was impossible to get England off of him then). America was starting to get mildly annoyed. It was time to leave, "Stop, England."

England still fought against the force pushing him away, "No! Then you'd leave me!"

"I'll push you away and leave you if you keep this up," of course he was going to go anyway but America wasn't a liar.

The red-haired demon pouted and reluctantly stopped, standing with hands twitching with anticipation, "Please, stay?"

America spotted a mixture of shining and darkness to the right in his peripheral vision. A portal, a one way trip to the human world. A solution to both of his problems. All too easy to get to.

He allowed a small smirk, "Why not?"

* * *

><p>"Damn Germany, damn America, damn Russia! I'll show you the power of the British Empire. I'll set you <em>all<em> straight!"

England, in the human world, was just about to summon a demon (instructions via _How to Summon You Very Own Demon and Other Tasteful Fiends_). Hopefully it would be a little more successful than his last two attempts. He shivered at the memory of a certain Russian head popping out of the last circle. This time England made sure to make revisions on his summoning techniques. This time there would be no mistakes.

He checked the book, herbs? Present. Incantation? Memorized. Summoning circle? Inspected to the very last detail and correct. Sacrifice? Well, that would have to wait seeing as how the book never really specified what exactly needed to be sacrificed. He made sure to put some of his blood in the writing of the circle though, to make sure the demon was bound to him.

Slow and steady, old chap, he thought to himself. With a deep breath he lifted the book and started to chant.

_Denizen of hell, and servant to me,_

_For a demon powerful, I will pay the fee._

_Come, answer my call and you shall be_

_The bane of thy master's enemy's key!_

The complex circle began to glow as he spoke, shining by the time he finished. From the spaces dark matter seemed to be seeping and a breeze circled the basement, picking up the dust. England smiled; much better, it was already looking different from the last time. Then suddenly the darkness from the circle seemed to explode and knocked England to the ground. The country watched with a pounding heart as a black torrent rose from the circle with blue streaks of what looked like to be electricity. Slowly the darkness formed into the rough shape of a towering demon with massive bat-like wings and down-turned horns. Two electrified fires take the place of eyes that turned to look down at England.

The later swallowed and rose shakily to his feet, "Demon, I suppose y-you're here at my summoning," damn, he sounded pathetic but this is not Mint Bunny or Uni. Its mere presence made him want to curl up into a ball, "Y-you're supposed to do my b-bidding, correct? W-well, don't just stand there!"

The demon stared at him for a moment and England's mind reeled at the thought that it didn't work and the monster was going to pull him limb from limb or drag him down to hell or-

His thoughts were cut off when the demon's wings snap out then close around the demon itself. The circle dimmed until it's just plain chalk on the ground and the darkness of the demon seemed to condense, shrinking before Arthur. The black that stems at the base of the demon turns into legs clad in black pants and the moving darkness of the wings turn to black skin like a bat.

Eventually the wings unfolded to reveal a humanoid demon slightly taller than England. Black leather jacket with woolen white trim at the collar, horns like a rams nestled in jet black hair, and black tinted glasses that barley cover glowing blue eyes…

_No_, England thought as he looked over the demon, _no, it can't be_. It's a black, twisted version but there's no mistaking it; the demon is-, "America?"

The demon stepped toward England with hands in his pockets, "At your service."

"B-but, how can this be? Why are you here? H-how…?"

"Didn't you summon me?" flat eyes scanned the small nation, "Seems like you're having a hard time. You know you do remind me of a guy I know. Are you England?"

"Yes. Wait, you aren't the nation, America?" England looked over the demon again. He did have the face, hair, and clothing like the obnoxious nation but something was off. His expression, England realized suddenly, the doppelganger in front of him was missing the open emotion always so present in America's face. Instead he was faced with an impassive stare, no smile, no frown, nothing.

"No, I'm a demon. And you're obviously a human, nation, whatever. My only guess is that we're counterparts," he shrugged, "Whatever. If it confuses you too much I'm also called Acirem."

England, still stunned at the fact he summoned a tall, dark, demon America murmured, "Acirem," quietly.

"Soooo, since you summoned me here I guess I can give you a little something without price. After that, well, nothing comes without a little something."

"And what is your supposed price?" England asked a little apprehensively.

Acirem's tail flicked up, "Something to eat."

"Money? Food?"

"No," the demon stepped closer to England, looking down at him.

England gulped, all too aware of the pointy vampire like teeth poking out over the demon's lips, "My…body?"

He held his breath as America took an even closer step and started to bend down. He closed his eyes and waited.

There was a chuckle and England's eyes snapped open. Acirem was looking down at him with a slight smirk, "You look like you swallowed a lemon. For someone who looks like my England you sure don't act like him. Though you do think just as dirty," the demon moved out of his looming position, taking a step back, "But no, I need something much simpler: energy."

England scowled at the demon, "You're an absolute git. How am I going to give you energy?"

"There's a few ways. I can suck your blood but that's not appealing to most humans ("Most humans?" England sputtered.). The easiest way is to just take the energy that's keeping you up and running. Maybe a few days of your life or a month or a year, depending on what you want."

Just that? England was a nation; he could spare more than a few years, right? "Anything I want?"

Acirem had a feeling he would have a fine feast with this one, "What do you wish for, _master_?"

* * *

><p>"<em>My…body?" <em>

The hands that clutched the seer orb started to shake.

_America took a step forward, leaning down-_

The orb shattered. Green eyes looked up blazing and crackling with fury.

"That _bitch_!"

Time for a trip to the human world.

**AN: Oh boy do I feel bad. I haven't put up anything since last year! *shot* Anyway, I hope you guys like this, it's been on my mind all week long. I am an absolute sucker for Sweet Devil and in comparison to all the other AU's it's not as popular. Hope I didn't accidentally rob anyone of their story ideas! **

**Demon!America will be known as Acirem from now on. The name is really original I know :/ I'm probably going to have to change Demon!England's too, probably Ku or something horribly bland. I would have done it from the beginning but I didn't want you guys to think they were OCs (now that I think about it I could have probably done that and put a note at the top…). **

**Please, no comments on the incantation. I made it up on the spot -_-**

**For those of you waiting for Screeching Siren's Epilouge it IS coming. I've just had an eventful December. I promise to have it up before the month ends along with a looong one shot that I've been working on for awile(:**

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! It both makes my day and inspires me to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This fic supposedly takes place in WWII. But seeing as it is not a very serious fic there is no real historical accuracy at all in it so please, just take it in Hetalian stride.**

**I don't own Hetalia as well.**

"_What do you wish for, __**master**__?"_

The question hung in the air for a moment, heavy and full of brilliant ideas in England's mind. Oh, the possibilities! Germany, Russia, America, France, they could all be eating in the palm of his hand. _This_ was what he was trying to summon.

But…

When he looked back to Acirem he was reminded of what exactly he had summoned. Black hair, black wings, black horns, black _magic_. Whatever he would have to give for his desires would no doubt be more than what he thought was the price. This demon _looked_ like America so that could mean he had summoned something from an alternate dimension but there was also the chance that the demon had merely read his memories and made its appearance into something that would catch him off guard.

So, England did the only logical thing any Englishman would do in such a situation, "I think I'll have a cup of tea." And he promptly turned around started to head up the stairs,

"You can follow if you-," he looked back. No one was there, "know…what's good for you…"

England's head whipped back at the sound of a door opening. Acirem stood at the top of the steps, holding the door to the first floor open, "After you."

Scowling, England quickly ascended the stairs, "Bloody show off."

Acirem gave no sign of hearing or replying to the comment, only stepping aside so that the nation could pass. England wasted no time heading straight for the kitchen and going into that old routine of making a hot cup of tea. He was readying the water when he noticed Acirem walking around the kitchen, looking about the room.

"Is there something you need?" England asked annoyed. Why couldn't he just go and sit and wait for instructions or whatever good demons did in their free-time. America had that problem too now that he thought about it…

The demon shrugged, "I don't know, maybe a bite to eat.

"I do have some leftover scones," they were from his last batch a month ago, no one ever really asked for any so England was left to eat all two hundred of them.

"Nah."

"Well, you can't expect me to just pull off a few years and serve it on a plate-Oi! Acirem!" The demon disappeared again. That didn't mean anything good, what with him talking about eating, England thought with a frown. The water left to boil, he hurriedly powerwalked throughout the house, "Acirem!"

"_England!_"

Flying Mint Bunny? The nation ran toward the cry. "Mint!"

Upon entering the living room he saw the demon and to his horror, his poor little friend struggling in the demon's palm.

"Rabbit, yum," Acirem licked his lips.

"Let him go, you nincompoop!" England screeched.

Acirem retained his hold on the bunny however, and looked at the blonde questioningly, "What?"

"That's my friend, idiot. And you will let him go unless you desire a one way trip back to Hell."

"It's food that's what it is," Acirem replied but released Mint Bunny all the same. The sniffling creature quickly flew to England's shoulder, "And it's Demon Dimension, not Hell thank you."

"What do you mean, Demon Dimension?"

"My home, the place is more like an alternate universe than a fiery pit," the demon replied coolly. "Not like it matters much, I bet Hell is just as boring. You have any strange friends that you can do without?"

"I most certainly do not!" England bristled, "Go choke on some hamburgers like your alter ego! Are you listening? Don't just leave me while I'm talking to you!"

The demon just turned and walked away, nose upturned as if sniffing something, "I'm listening. Don't eat the cutesy stuff."

After giving Flying Mint Bunny a pat and telling him to warn his friends, England stomped off after Acirem, "What is it this time?" he said more to himself than anything.

Acirem came to a stop in front of one of England's closets. Before England could question him the door flew open and the coats hanged inside shook as if anticipating something. Suddenly England knew just exactly the demon was eyeing.

"A friend?" Acirem asked the nation, not turning.

"A ghost. Probably some damned peasant from centuries ago."

"Sounds delicious."

England watched as Acirem's form began to grow and darkness, similar to that from the summoning started to seep from his skin and clothing. A wind seemed to overtake the demon and the closet, rattling the house even. Acirem extended his arm, his fingers moving in a beckoning motion.

"_**Come on out**_," England shivered at the whisper that reverberated throughout the room.

There was a shiver that went through the closet as well and slowly a figure materialized in there, a pale man with a face that was inhumanly twisted into an expression of pure agony. Acirem seemed to grow bigger at the sight of the ghost, horns at the top of his head curving menacingly and wings extending and rising like a hawk preparing for flight. The ghost writhed and snapped his head from side to side as if trying to find a way out.

Suddenly, a gigantic black hand, made out of the darkness Acirem emitted, shot out and wrapped itself around the ghost. That was when the ghost began to scream. It's jaw opened impossibly wide, pouring out an eerie wail that made England bring his hands up to cover his ears.

_Make it stop._ The thought came unbidden into England's mind. _Make it stop!_ It was the scream, somehow making its way into the nation's head. England agreed with it in a way, Acirem was taking way too much time. Bloody prick.

"Stop playing with your food and eat the damn thing!" he screamed over the cries.

There was a deep rumble that England presumed to be a chuckle and the demon's black hand pulled the struggling ghost out of the closet. The screams grew louder as Acirem's body grew to accommodate the hand, into the form that England saw when he summoned him, crackling with blue lightning and pulsing with black power. From his standpoint England could not see Acirem's face as he brought up the ghost but he could only assume that his mouth was big enough for the human sized "snack" as he heard a sickening squeal and crunching as if bones were being eaten.

Over that sound, however, England could hear a more familiar and demanding one, rising in impatience, "The tea!" And suddenly, all dark things were forgotten for boiling water.

A good steaming-cup-of-tea later, Acirem walked inside of the kitchen, back to his black haired, American faced form. England carefully placed the cup onto the saucer and observed the demon that leaned against the wall and looked back with eyes just as cool and collected as before.

"Satisfied?"

The demon gave a little shrug, "It was filling, I guess, but not what I'm still craving for."

"And what's that?" England frowned. It would do no good if he started to eat the fey.

Acirem's tongue swept across his lips in a suggestive motion, "Some of you."

England nearly spat out his tea, instead he slammed the tea cup down onto the table, "O-oh, shut it!" he sputtered. Curse his skin for being so pale, he could feel the heat of his own blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Acirem smirked, "You're just too precious. But what I mean is that I would like some real _live_ energy. Come on, give me some orders."

"Okay, then, I would like all of England to be restored to its glory, my empire back, the Axis Powers to loose right now, Germany ransacked-,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Acirem stopped him quickly, "I need to tell you a few things first."

"Ha, I knew it! Dark beings always have a catch!"

"No, I'm just not a Jinn or God. I am what you call a demon," Acirem walked over to the small table where England sat, "And as such I have my limitations."

Acirem put his finger (England noted his fingernails seemed to be stained black, another demon trait he could only assume) on the table and drew out a circle that burned blue.

"My table!" England screeched, and nearly-_nearly_-poured his tea on the burning circle.

"It's fine," Acirem said, "It's only an illusion. As I was saying, all demons have certain powers called Vices. You know them as vices as well, something all humans and nations have and so do demons except our powers correspond to them," he drew out lines on the circle, making a pie chart, "My main Vice is Gluttony," He labeled the piece that was more than half of the circle _Gluttony_ with spidery letters.

England gave a huff, "Imagine, America's demon being a Glutton."

Acirem ignored him and labeled two slices that almost took up the rest of the circle, "But my other major Vices also include Pride and Greed. The rest is Sloth and other little Vices. So, with that said, most of the things I can do for you must somehow pertain to one of these Vices. Usually I can come up with something on my own but I can't do huge, major, vague things like wipe out Germany or gain your whole entire empire back. Give me a specific thing or target. Individual humans are the best things for me; it's easy to push them into a good spell or two…"

Acirem shook his head and turned to find England thinking deeply, "Have any requests now?"

"I distinctly remember you saying that I have one free request," England said slowly.

"Yes, a small one."

It was England's turn to smirk now, "Well, I know just the nation for it."

* * *

><p>America (the nation) had the distinct impression that someone was watching him.<p>

It all started an hour ago, right when he got that paper cut on his finger when doing paperwork. Paper cut, then pain, then that…feeling. That feeling he sometimes got when Russia was in a particularly creepy mood and decided to stare at him for a good hour or so. And, now that he thinks about it, there was also the distinct feeling of a crackle, like the time when he accidently shocked himself when he was working on the battery of a plane (man was that a shock, haha, he makes himself laugh sometimes). America had quickly whipped his head to look behind, determined to catch the Commie in the act of sticking a fork in a socket whilst starting at him but he found it Russia-less. But that wasn't the half of it;_ the feeling never went away_.

It had only been an hour and America's neck was already getting a crick from all the quick twists and turns it had been doing for every minute. America groaned. He was supposed to be fixing the Mustang he wrecked the other day, not being a pansy and checking over his shoulder like some newbie on German soil. Damn, it did not help that it was in the middle of the night in an air force base. Alone. And he watched that new horror movie that just came out…

_I'm going insane, that's all it is_, he thought to himself, _soon enough I'll be just like Russia, carrying around a pipe, letting my heart fall out, and laughing creepily_.

"Maybe I should just talk to myself to speed it up," America tried to laugh.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

America spun around. This time there was a person there, "Who are y- Oh my God. You're-,"

"Me," finished the black haired version of himself. Except this guy had horns and wasn't smiling.

"Oh God. I have an evil twin!" the country said, horrified. Wait, didn't he already have a twin? Does that make him a triplet and the other guy his _evil_ triplet? But triplet sounded like piglet and that just didn't sound cool enough.

"Nah, just a demon," the evil-America says and America can almost swear there are horns growing out of the sides of the guy's head and wings, "But sorry we can't chat. You're going to be silenced here pretty soon."

"What?" America willed himself to stay still as the man stepped closer; he was a nation for crying out loud! It wasn't like this man was a demon or anything…right?

The demon raised his hand, his fingernails were black, "Just have a tongue to glue. Stay still, will you?"

America was just about to tell him Hell no, the United States of America doesn't just stand there for some evil triplet to do creepy things to him but before he could he saw red and heard a scream of, "_Don't touch him!_"

Now, America didn't quite know what happed after that (not because he blacked out for a moment or anything unmanly like that) but one moment he was seeing red and the next he was fifty feet away from evil-him and was being hugged from behind by someone that had their head resting on his shoulder. Ever so carefully he turned his head to look at this mystery person. Red was his first impression and two…horns? Then eyebrows, massive and dark…_wait a second_-"England?''

England, who dyed his hair, evidentially, pivoted his head to face Alfred's, "You know my name?" he said with ill-fitting (for stogy England) excitement, "You _are_ perfect!"

America was puzzled at this, of course he knew England's name, he'd known him for two hundred years or so. Unless...

The nation was torn from his musings at the somewhat irritated voice of the other pseudo nation, "England, what are you doing here?"

As quickly as it came, the excited look vanished from the red-head's face, "What does it look like?" he growled.

"Like you're trying to be a nuisance. England, I'm tired of trying to deal with you all the time. Now-,"

"Tired? TIRED? You think I don't know what that means? I have been trying to grab your attention for decades and you haven't so much as thought of me for a mere second. You say you're tired of me and yet I saw you doing god-knows-what with a human that looks just like me!"

"It's not-!" Acirem began.

"You don't get it!" the demon snarled, cutting him off again, "I get tired too! And I've waited long enough," the arms around America tightened. He could feel the red haired demon's breath on his cheek, "I'm replacing you. Now I get the better of the two halves."

Acirem's eyes narrowed. England-demon laughed, "Jealous, are we?"

"No, I'm slightly pissed. There is nothing between me and that country. I have a job to do now get away from baby blues and let me finish it!"

"That's too bad, Acirem. You're going to have to go back to your boyfriend and tell him that you failed because I am not letting you touch so much as a _hair_ on this boy's head."

A minute passed in silence in which glowing green and crackling blue eyes stared at each other dangerously. Even America could not break it. He found, at some point through the two horned being's conversation, himself immobile and unable to speak in the arms of the demon-that-looked-like-England.

"Fine!" Acirem finally yelled out in exasperation, "You have fun with your boy-toy then! He sure won't last with you!"

Two black wings snapped out of Acirem's back and with a crack the blue-eyed demon disappeared. With the crack, the arms around America also disappeared and he finally regained control of his body. The nation spun around to see the demon called England shyly looking down at the ground. At further inspection America could see that his outfit was just like England's except it was black instead of green and had a red undershirt. And was that a…tail?

America stared at him for a second. Soaking it all in and never really realizing how rude he was being. His mind was working overtime, analyzing the scene that he just saw and somehow coming up with conclusions, "Sooo," he drawled, "You're England, the demon, that isn't my England, like nation England?"

The demon nodded. America continued, "Okay, so tell me if I got this straight. Other demon me, Acid-rem or something, was summoned by my England so you decided to hang out with me as revenge to Acid man?"

"Acirem. It's pronounced Asi-rem. You are mostly right except Acirem was lying about the summoning part. He probably decided to go to the other _England_ and charm him," the demon frowned at the England part.

"Hmmm," America put his hand to his chin in his best thinking pose. The demon was actually quite impressed he was acting so collected when he just found out that demons exsist and that one was supposedly after him.

"So…you don't hate me?" England said softly.

"Why would I do that?" America cocked his head to the side.

England-demon flinched, "Because I'm a demon and I'm using you.

America smiled and laughed at England's expression, "I wouldn't hate you for that! You're pretty much like a human, minus the horns and the tail and all. And all you're doing is hanging out with me when you're sounding pretty lonely."

"You mean," the demon perked up, "you'll let me stay with you?"

"Sure, why not? I wouldn't be a hero if I kicked ya to the curb!" America smiled even brighter.

To America's surprise England smiled just as brightly and ran and hugged him-definitely not his England-, "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"But," America's face went serious and England almost stepped back, "There's something we need to clear up."

"W-what?"

"I can't just keep calling you England! It's way too confusing!"

England relaxed and smiled, "Oh, well, you can call me _anything_ you like."

America couldn't help but think there was something different about the way he smiled and said _anything_. "Hmm, well, England-devil is too long. How about initials? ED, Ed, Eddie? No, that sounds weird for you. Actually, E-D kinda works! E-dee. Sound nice?"

The hug tightened in what America could only guess was an affirmative, "Oh, you are so _cute_! If only Acirem was like you!"

"Hey, cute is not a description of a manly guy like me!"

"Oh, of course," England looked up at him with a smile that was definitely strange, kinda, hungry? "Why don't you supply me with some more vocabulary to describe you, big boy?"

Was he touching his butt? And what was that on his leg? America could only give Edee an uncertain smile, "What?"

Edee moved his lips to America's collarbone, "Let's go to your room, America. And get better…acquainted with one another."

America gulped. Definitely not his England.

**AN: (sorry super long author's note) ****America was actually in RAF station called Alconbery, it was used by the USAFE (United States Air Force in Europe) during WWII. I suppose America would go there from time to time, sneaking into the 95****th**** Air Base Wing unit and that's how he got his bomber jacket. I don't know…I'm screwing with the facts, just go with it. (though if any of you do know quite a lot about WWII I am open for suggestions)**

**Acirem's got ghost buster talent, it's kinda the opposite of America's fear I think when he can say, "I eat ghosts for breakfast".**

**Ha! All you people thought Edee was going to go to England and bitch-slap him XD All in due time people, Edee's a little deeper than he looks/acts.**

**Oh and the demons pretty much consider everyone in the Earth-world to be humans so they don't really care to take notice that they are actual nations. Thought I'd clear that up.**

**I might draw some fanart for this...maybe...with my new tablet...**

**Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews and to all you anonymous people who didn't let me thank you personally THANK YOU again! That was the most reviews I'd ever gotten for a single chapter~ And special thanks to simplytrop for being awesome and reviewing my second class stuff XD, awesome talking with you dude! **

**With that said please review! Give critique, commentary, guesses on what will happen next, suggestions, anything! My review button and pm button are always open for business! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Edee or ED is SD!England and Acirem is SD!America. I shall try to keep to the names but for people who don't know the names (Ex: Acirem knows Edee as England) they will be called America and England. **

**Also warnings in this chapter:MOVED TO M! highly suggestive sexual language, bloody scenarios, and attempted rape (in flashback). Trust me no other chapter will be as dark as this one. **

Acirem was not happy.

No, he was beyond not happy. He was _extremely_ irritated.

So irritated he didn't go straight back to his new master after failing to curse America, instead choosing to vent off his anger in the middle of an Iowa plain.

Failing. He failed. And all because of that no good England. Not the human-nation one. The pesky-no-good-touchy-England-that-hung-off-of-the-dumb-blonde-version-of-himself-like-a-damn-bitch-in-heat. Perfect half? More like the half with half of his IQ and…and…

Acirem took a deep breath, he shouldn't be acting like this, he knew better than to let England (another stab of irritation) get a rise out of him. Cool, collective. He exhaled and smoothed out his jacket. Much better.

Now. Back to the job.

A snap later and he was almost half way around the human world, standing in an Englishman's kitchen. At the sound of his arrival said Englishman jumped, nearly pouring a new cup of tea down his front. He recovered quickly however, and turned to Acirem with excitement, "So? How did it go? What was the look on the Yank's face? Do you think you can conjure up some image of that?"

It was unexpected, the irritation and-and-pure amount of _feeling_ Acirem got as he looked into that face, those eyes. _Calm down, he's not your England_. Acirem closed his eyes and opened them, focusing on the blonde hair, the horn-less, red-less, blonde hair, "No. I'm sorry, I was not able to do as you requested."

"W-why?"

"As amusing as gluing America's tongue to the roof of his mouth would have been, your demonic counterpart did not think so."

"Damn," England cursed, "And I was so looking forward to having that blasted America quiet for once. Wait, my demonic…counterpart? Are you actually saying that there is an England out there from your world with America?"

"Yes," Acirem grit his teeth, "Unfortunately."

A range of emotions flitted over the nation's face; annoyance, shock, befuddlement, indifference. His face finally came to a blank, everything aloof except for the slight frown at the corners of his lips, "Well…what is _that_ 'England' fellow like?"

"He's…animated. Clingy, possessive, mostly smiles. Looks like you but he's got red hair and horns."

England grimaced, "Sounds bloody awful," Acirem muttered an assent, "Is he powerful? What are his Vices?"

Was he trying to waste all of Acirem's patience? This was the last thing the demon wanted to talk about, much less expand upon, "I would say so, he's a Demon Duke like me, the second highest ranking in the Demon Dimension. His Vice is primarily Lust."

"Lust?" England sputtered, "S-surely you mean a lust for power?"

Acirem shook his head, "No, the lust for sexual pleasures. And don't call me Surely. ("What was that?") But not only that, I suspect he's got at least a little bit of Fury in him."

"A-and you left him with America?"

"If this America is a version of me he will be fine; I've had to deal with England's advances or decades."

"My America is not like you! He's a naïve idiot that can't even tell when people are using sarcasm!"

Acirem brought a hand up to massage his forehead, "It's not like I'm enjoying this. How about we get back onto the topic of your request, instead? I'm still going to give you a freebie since I wasn't able to do as you asked."

From the look on England's face, Acirem could tell that he was not very keen on letting the matter drop. But, like Acirem he was also feeling rather tired and he sighed, "I'll get back to this tomorrow. There's an Allies meeting tomorrow and it's already-," he glanced at the clock, "Damn-two in the morning. I'm going to get some sleep. You can sleep on the couch or in the guest bedroom or teleport to your lair or whatever."

Acirem nodded. England, glad for the silence, turned and tiredly walked upstairs to his bedroom door. As he was reaching for the door knob however a hand shot out from behind him and grabbed it for him. England instinctively held his breath as Acirem whispered into his ear, "We could get back at them you know? Have some fun of our own…"

England could feel the demon standing directly behind him. Another hand lightly touched the side of his stomach. At the touch England jerked away, "W-what? Hell no! I swear the next time you so much as touch me that way I will skewer you!

The demon was undaunted however and merely backed away with a smirk, "Kidding, kidding." It wasn't like he wanted to do anything anyway. He didn't know exactly why he was messing around so much.

He was jolted out of his musings when England snapped the door open and slammed it behind him, "And STAY OUT!"

_Very cranky_, Acirem thought with a huff. Must be from lack of sleep; he heard humans tended to be a bit short with you when they were deprived of it.

_Now. What to do_. Acirem looked around the old house. He was hungry, of course, but that was always the case and it was at a level he could stand for now. Tomorrow spoke the promise of actual energy and a good feast, he could wait.

Well since he had the time… He reached into his pocket and brought out an intimidatingly complex looking puzzle. Lati and made it and he'd been meaning to get to it but somehow forgot about the thing.

Settling himself by the wall of England's door, Acirem began his tinkering with the puzzle.

* * *

><p>"So, why do I have to carry you, again?"<p>

"I've already told you, my legs are hurting and my wings are tired!"

"But you're legs are holding my waist pretty strongly."

"For appearances, lad, appearances. What do you think passing men and women would think if they saw you holding onto nothing and looking like a chimpanzee?"

"Okay…"

Oh, this was nice. Who knew that this America would be so gullible, so _innocent_? He already let a demonic stranger ride on his back to his hotel, _hotel_. Getting into America's bed would be easy…

Let's not forget that this America was also strong. Edee had always been told by humans (on his past escapades to the human realm; this wasn't his first rodeo) that he was incredibly heavy: _You're crushing me Edee. I can't pick you up, Edee. No, you can't ride me, Edee, you will kill me_. And here America was, not even hunching as he carried all of Edee's weight (which was great coupled with Edee's current invisibility).

They had driven from the base to the hotel and now Edee was getting carried to the hotel room. Leaving Edee all the time in the world to enjoy the boy's (Edee had taken to calling America a boy in his mind) nicely muscled back from under the very familiar looking leather coat.

He was not complaining when they finally arrived to their final destination.

The door to the hotel room swung open, revealing a modest little room with a bathroom and one queen-sized bed. America stepped inside and closed the door behind him, "Oh, yeah, guess I'm going to have to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, no, no, no! You can have it!"

"Jeez, I know people think I'm not polite but even I know it's rude to let a guess sleep on the floor," America walked over to the bed and turned around to let Edee down.

The demon happily dropped onto the mattress, "Hey, I know! Why don't we share?"

America seemed to think about, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a chair off to the side, "Well, I don't see why not," he finally said with a smile.

Edee smiled. Too easy.

"Sooo, I guess I'll just get my shower now. Wait, do you need one?" Edee shook his head, "Haha, guess you can use your demon magic or whatever for that huh? Clothes, need those?"

"No. I sleep naked."

"Oh…" America's cheeks began to turn into a rosy blush that Edee nearly squealed at, "Um…I-I guess I'll go get my shower now…"

It was when the door to the bathroom closed that Edee did a little dance while laying down on the bed. America was so cute and _adorably_ pure! This was even better than he was expecting! It did change things a bit; America probably wouldn't respond well to Edee just pouncing on him in a leather skirt and jacket (both of which he looked fabulous in by the way). But that was just a minor setback, he'd just wouldn't go too fast. It always worked out well to go slow and steady with the newbies. A little nakedness here, a good blowjob there, etc…

Giddy at the thought, Edee threw back the covers and dove in. From the bathroom he could hear the shower and the occasional loud splatter of water as it gathered in crooks, crannies, and cupped hands and fell to the shower floor. Over it all Edee could barely hear the sound of humming.

The image of what was happening in there was not hard to imagine. America, glistening wet, humming in a way that sent vibrations down his throat and with his big strong hands that gathered water and splashed it over his face. Edee could imagine himself in there, not looking at America. No, his eyes would be following a drop of water as it cascaded down his face, following every curve and flat plane on the way down, down, down. And when that drop of water went down far enough, the demon would lick it off. Lightly. A teasing taste.

Was America blonde down-?

The water cut off and with it Edee's imagination.

Now came the question: should he greet him in the nude? Or fake sleep? Edee choose the later, going with the innocent-under-the-covers look. He didn't have to wait long before the door of the bathroom opened and America stepped out, no doubt looking steamy and hair wet and clinging to him. Though it was tempting to see for himself he kept steadfast, making sure to look extra innocent and sweet all cuddled up in the blankets. America, meanwhile, shuffled around the room and, being the sweet boy he was, he seemed to be trying to stay quiet but failing miserably and often cursed under his breath as he stubbed his toes and knocked into furniture. Edee suppressed a smile at his antics. Then there was a moment of silence, presumably America was looking at something (or someone Edee thought hopefully) then the bed gave a great shake as the nation fell down upon it.

At that moment there was the possibility of Edee moving in his "sleep" and wrapping his arms around America's torso. Another very tempting route but there was the possibility that America would be too startled by such a thing or that Edee would miss or hug him awkwardly seeing as how his eyes were closed. Instead Edee waited until America's breaths evened and slowed (far too quickly, the boy really should have gone to bed sooner) and opened his eyes.

Edee was delighted to see that America had turned to face the middle of the bed instead of outward so as to let the demon get a nice look at his sleeping face. With his blessed night-vision he was able to see America with amazing clarity, his profile all the more enhanced by the moonlight streaming in from the window. His hair was even messier than when he last saw him, damp and still drying and his glasses were absent, letting the blonde strands fall upon his eyelids. From his partially open mouth America let out warm shallow breaths that Edee tried to make his own lungs follow. Edee wondered if Acirem slept like this as well. America was so…

Not…Acirem…

The thought was unexpected and Edee was almost jolted by it but suddenly it became clear. This wasn't Acirem. Why was it so apparent now?

No. He didn't want to think about Acirem. Acirem was with that bitch now. Acirem was gone. And _goddamn it he was supposed to be angry!_ Edee willed away the pain in his throat with a swallow. America. Nation-human-whatever America.

The memory flooded his mind anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing hurt more than a torn wing. It was silly that something that was, spanned out, such an easy and flimsy target was also one of the most sensitive parts of a demon's body.<em>

_Edee was just fortunate enough to have one torn completely off._

_It was a portal, more like a torn hole in his world than a passage to the human world, which opened right beside him. Somehow he knew, he knew that getting sucked in would mean inescapable nothingness. But it was pulling him in, grabbing him by his wings._

_Edee did the only thing he could and, with all his energy, ripped himself away. The agony was instantaneous and so intense that he did not even realize that he was falling. _

_Pain, pain, pain. He screamed until his throat was bleeding. _

_All things stopped when he hit the metal platform. His breathing, his heartbeat, his cries, everything paused. Then the pain returned and he could feel the absence of his left wing that should have been pressing against his back. He groaned, too tired to scream anymore. A memory came to mind, of a baby bird that he found one time in the human world, which fell to the ground from its nest. So helpless, so flightless…_

"_What do we have here?"_

_And a cat came._

"_It can't be! The demon Duke England! What a sight!" laughed a voice mockingly._

_And played with the bird until he ate it._

_A demon flew right above Edee, allowing him a good-look at the fellow that did not entail moving his unmoving head. Edee did not know his name but recognized the red wings and long, multicolored hair. The demon was either a Lord or regular but Edee did not know much else what with his strict policy to never mingle with the lower classes. _

_The demon folded his wings and fell down, landing with one foot on either side of Edee's head. "You can't move can you?" he looked down condescendingly and crouched down so they were face to face. When Edee made no move he gave him a light slap on his cheek. Again nothing more than a glare._

"_Wow, what a coincidence, I've been looking for a promotion for a while now. Demon Duke Demine, sounds good to me!" _

_Demine smiled crookedly, "I'm going to kill you, England. But first…" Edee could hear clothes rustling, "You're a Lust demon right? Get around much?"_

"_Bastard," Edee coughed out. What a coward, attacking him when he couldn't so much as lift a finger to stop him. That coupled with the mindset that because he was a Lust demon he was easy. Any other day and he would have had this Demine's dick cut off and windpipe ripped from his writhing body. _

_Demine only chuckled. Edee felt the grubby hands grabbing at his clothes, "I bet you're a loose bitch. But hey, a hole's a hole."_

_Edee glared at him and struggled even though his body tried to seize up on him from the pain. Oh the scum. In his mind a torrent of curses and insults began, all directed at the demon above him. But it was useless. No words or thoughts could hurt Demine and Edee's struggles were just pathetic little squirms. _

_His eyes were still strong and with them Edee gave the most hateful glare he could muster._

_Demine flinched for a second, almost caught in them but he looked away and down to the body below him. "You're a pretty little guy aren't ya? Can't wait 'til I can-,"_

_It happened so quickly that Edee almost didn't catch what exactly happened. There was a colorful head of hair in front of him then there was not. All that was left was a body with a bloody stump where there should have been a head. _

_Before the body could lean over him something kicked the body off him and another demon stepped into view. Clad in almost all black and resting a sword that crackled with blue electricity. Blue eyes that glowed with the same intensity started down with him, not with the perverseness of Demine but cold and deadly. _

"_Come to kill me too?" Edee managed to croak._

_The demon shook his head. He looked familiar somehow but everything was starting to go dark. _Just what I need_, Edee thought sarcastically,_ to go unconscious in front of an unknown adversary. Who knows if I'll wake up?

_The darkness only lasted a short time before he did, to his relief, wake up. The pain had lessened and he was able to at least sit up. He lay on the floor of a steel building that had a bit more substance than the usual skeletal buildings in Demon Dimension. In the middle of the room (it was completely bare, not unusual) was a blazing blue fire, burning without fuel. _

_Standing across the fire was the demon before, staring at him with a bored gaze. The light of the fire played in the reflection of his black hair and was reflected in the demon's glasses. Edee recognized the demon as the Gluttony/Greed Duke Acirem._

_They stared at each other silently for a moment. As he did, Edee became aware of the coat that covered him and the bandage across the chest that covered the area where his left wing should have been. _

_Minutes passed and Acirem showed no signs of conversation. Edee decided to speak, "Why did you save me?"_

_Acirem shrugged._

"_Oh, don't tell me. You want me to suck your dick," Edee stared at him accusingly._

_There was a pause. Acirem gave a small frown, "No thank you."_

"_Then why?"_

"_Because I felt like it, mostly. And I hate a dishonorable fighter."_

_Edee frowned, not convinced, "Yeah right. All you greedy demons can't get enough of Lust demons."_

"_And all you Lust demons can't get enough of any demon? Give me a break; I thought you were a little more than that."_

_Edee was suddenly brought up short. He didn't just…? No, all demons were the same-wait. Damn. This bastard was good, "W-whatever."_

_Acirem shrugged again._

* * *

><p>It wasn't the best memory, certainly not the fondest moment between the two, but it hurt just as much as any sweet memory. It was that comment that started the whole trip to loving Acirem.<p>

_And all you Lust demons can't get enough of any demon? Give me a break; I thought you were a little more than that._

No! He didn't want that! There was that feeling in his chest again. The pain that had happened so many times but now was ten times worse. Like both of his wings were getting ripped off.

Edee looked back at America, sleeping so softly. His face never once showed a smirk or impassive face, so different, yet so…

America's lips were pink. Just like Acirem's. Temptingly opened. Before he knew what was happening he leaned forward and pressed his own lips to them. He pulled away. America didn't stir.

Edee's heart gave a few painful beats.

**AN: Yeah I went ahead and made this M just for the chapter. If you want me to continue to make it M however please tell cause I've got an M route for the next chapter and a T route.**

**I'm sorry for the Airplane reference via Acirem. He's secretly an 80's film fanboy (and because he's a demon time has no effect on him and he can hop from time period to time period via portal).**

**Oh, and I've gotten a few reviews about how some people think Acirem was a "creepy" what with eating a ghost and all. Haha, I couldn't agree more! They don't call 'em demons for nothing folks! I'm happy to hear you're getting the vibe XD **

**I never really studied the geography around British bases but let's just all go with that America drove from the base to the hotel and carried Edee to the hotel room.**

**I'm glad you all think Edee's adorable and all. Maybe reading this chapter will change your mind XD I mean, his mind practically **_**lives**_** in the gutter. I give cookies to anyone who guesses why it became so apparent to Edee that America wasn't Acirem. **

**Oh and Edee was very different before he really met Acirem. I think of it kinda like the opposite of how the real England and America met. Instead of England first knowing America with all happy-joy feelings he's suspicious and not very trusting. **

**Uh and for those of you who are interested there's a ranking system in the demon world kinda like the feudal system. From the lowest to highest: imp, regular (just called a demon), Lord, then Duke. You can go higher a rank by winning or killing a demon of a higher rank and vice versa. **

**Thank you all for your glorious reviews! They all make me motivated to write the next chapter! **

**Wow, so sorry for the long AN, hopefully if you scrolled past it you can at least read this, please review! PM! Find me on dA! Anything would be awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late and shortish update! Life got in the way and it was either another week or post this as it is now. This is kinda rushed and rough because I wanted to get it in before I left for an Orchestra trip so sorry again for typos and stuff!**

**It has come to my attention that there have been some readers who don't know what the Sweet Devil AU is. It all comes from a video Nico Nico made that was based off the Miku Hatsune song Sweet Devil. Here's the original video:**

**wa tch?v=yjRZ0 ITlmHQ**

**THIS STORY HAS GONE PERMANENTLY M NOW. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER YOU LITTLE PERVS.**

When America woke up he was feeling good.

Like really, really good.

Like tummy tingly good.

His mind, as anyone would say was slow at any time of the day, was especially slow in the hour following any nap or deep sleep and could only process one thing at that time. And right now all his mind processed was the fact that he felt really good.

He was wrapped in blankets and he was warm. Now that he thought about it, he was especially warm in some places and it wasn't too bad. There was a word for the intense feelings of just…happiness but he couldn't quite place it yet. No, his mind was preoccupied with all the nice sensations, nice, good sensations. In fact, it was so good that he couldn't help but to let a little noise.

Wait. This was kind of…incredibly good, for morning that is. And wasn't a little too good a little too good? Now that he thought about it there was something…touching him. And someone's body head radiating beside him and…giggling.

America's eye's snapped open and was greeted by the sight of red hair. Scotland? No… "U…hngh-E-Edee?"

"Morning~," green eyes looked up at him. The demon lay on his side, like America, facing the nation and by the looks of it he had kept his promise of-_oh God_-not wearing clothes.

_Oh God_, something was touching him, "Ungh-m-morning, E-Edee."

Edee squirmed closer and leaned his head down. His tongue, almost hot to the touch, started to lap at the collarbone before him (how did his shirt and pants come off?), "Mmmm, tasty~"

America could only groan because there was _something on his vital regions_. Something warm, holding him just right, and stroking. Up, down, up, down. Edee stared back at him with a mischievous, _devilish_ eyes and America was forced to come to terms with the fact that-

Yes, it felt fucking good.

And no, he was NOT going to let this happen.

Before Edee could go any farther, America quickly grabbed the-_oh-so-skillful_-hands and rolled over, pinning the demon and his arms down.

Edee, to his dismay, did not seem the least bit taken aback. In fact, he was actually smiling-more like smirking-up at America, "So you like to have control? I can handle that."

"What? No! No, I want you to stop!"

The grin fell, "Aww, why not? Am I doing something wrong?" the demon squirmed, his naked body doing all the wrong, _very wrong_, things to the nation. Thank God he at least had his pajamas on.

"N-no, it's just-well-you only do those kinds of things with the person you like."

Edee's pout turned into a hurt frown, "You don't…like me?"

"No! I mean, the other type of like, you know...," America blushed, "l-love."

"…Fine," Edee whispered. He stopped struggling and lay resignedly back onto the bed, "Just…fine."

America started when he heard a sniffle, "Edee? Are you crying?"

"No," Edee turned his head into the pillows but America could still see the telltale glint in his eyes, "It's just…I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten in so long because I've been saving myself all these years for Acirem."

Now that he really looked, America could see how skinny Edee was, his slightly pronounced ribs and too thin stomach and hips, "How long has it been?"

"About a century. I've just been getting by with a little bit of kissing and touching but that's not healthy for my kind. Not to mention I used up so much of my energy getting here."

"Wait-what does kissing have to do with it?"

Edee leered through his tears, "Why, everything, my dear boy. I'm primarily a Lust demon and I get all my energy from," Edee's eyelids lowered, "lustful things."

America shifted uncomfortably, "Doesn't that make you one of those succub-succker-,"

"Succubae. Incubi. No. That connotes that I either give or take or that I can only enter your dreams. I can assure you that _I_ can go both ways and I can do it _anywhere_."

"So because you've been…abstinent all this time you've been basically starving?"

"Yes. I suppose that's how you can put it," sigh, "But you don't have to do anything for me, really, I'll be fine."

There was a pause wherein America fidgeted and looked away. What kind of hero would he be if he let someone starve right in front of him? He could just…let him do a few things, just to get some more sustenance. It wasn't like America wanted Edee to do it; it was weird enough that he had the same face and body as England. And it wasn't like Edee was taking advantage of him; he couldn't help it. That was all this was going to be; help.

"Well, if you need to eat…I guess I can help," America looked up shyly.

The effect was immediate, Edee sprang forward and America found himself on his back with a very eager demon on him. He was a rush, kissing every inch of skin that was showing and moving his black-finger-nailed hands everywhere and grabbing and pulling at his clothes so strongly America thought they were going to rip.

Edee certainly was getting intense and though it did feel nice and created an awesome tingly feeling in his stomach, America wasn't really wanting all that intimacy (only France would do that). "H-hey, slow down there, bud," America panted and lightly tried to push him away.

"W-whoa!" America jumped when a hand went for his crotch, "Why don't we stay away from the goods-Mph!"

America was cut off when Edee's mouth descended onto Americas, preventing any coherent sound. The hand on his regions was gone; fortunately, it was distracting enough with just the kiss.

The kiss.

Wow.

America didn't have all that experience with kissing, maybe a few pecks here and there, and the occasional stolen one by a particularly patriotic citizen, but even he knew what he was getting was…amazing. Any objections or words he had to say to Edee were lost as his brain turned off on him. There was no foreplay with the demon; it was straight to the tongue. Warm and wet and twisting and sucking. God, he couldn't even tell whose tongue was in whose mouth. It was sensual, pure and simple, and all America could do was lay back and enjoy the ride.

Edee, of course, wasn't just going to leave it at that.

The demon's hands weren't as quick anymore but dragged along America's sides, scratching with the pressure. Lower and lower. Until even America, still lost in his kiss-induced stupor, could tell what was happening.

America quickly pulled away from the kiss and grabbing Edee's wrists he sat up, "No, no, no! I'm sorry but could you please just leave it to…kissing."

Edee pouted, "Aww, but that leaves out all the fun parts…"

"Only kissing and nothing below here, okay?" America motioned drew an imaginary line at his stomach.

Edee gave a sigh but reluctantly nodded, "I suppose so…"

The demon stared to lean forward and suddenly America backed off, feeling nervous, "W-wait! How much time do we have?"

Edee just smiled and leaned down to give America's lips a small lick, "We've got at least two hours, love; let's make the most of it."

* * *

><p>In the morning all thoughts and musings did not happen until England started brushing his teeth. While his body woke up and lumbered to the bathroom to relieve itself, his mind was not fully functioning until he was staring at his thick browed, squinty-eyed, disheveled reflection while cleaning his pearly whites.<p>

Slowly, thoughts trickled through the morning haze. That was a weird dream. The World Meeting was today at noon. America was going to be there…avoid thinking about that. Acirem had not disturbed him through the night. Where was he? He still had that "freebie" didn't he? Well, last night he sure came up with a request that would entertain him far more than America being quiet. If it wasn't so difficult to smile in the morning and while brushing his teeth he would have smirked like no other. The matter involving America was going to have to be dealt with delicately. A small, relatively harmless prank on France, however, would be quite the treat in all of this devilishness.

Quite done with brushing England spat and washed his mouth out and went onto his normal morning routine much more conscious of his actions than before. He was just heading down the stairs, all clothed and looking very snazzy in his military uniform when he was bombarded with the smell of bacon and the sight of Acirem standing in his kitchen.

"What…are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. What does it look like?" England looked and found that it did indeed look like the demon was making breakfast, bacon was sizzling in one pan and scrambled eggs in another. It was a miracle that he hadn't smelled it earlier. His stomach growled at the potent aroma. The organ was so used to rationing, what with the war and all. It had to have been years since he had seen such a feast.

England couldn't stop his tongue from swiping across his lips.

"I'm rationing right now," he said softly.

Acirem shrugged, "I'm a demon specializing in gluttony. I practically pulled this from thin air."

"Will it cost me anything?"

The tail behind Acirem flicked up playfully, "Only for a few beats of your heart."

England frowned; everything had to have a price didn't it? But the food did look amazing…

"Come on," Acirem made a waving motion with his hand and a plate almost overflowing with food floated to the table. England could feel his body being slightly pulled toward the enticing bounty, "I'm getting hungry. Give me a little something to do."

"…Fine," England pulled out the chair and sat down. The plate sat there giving off mouthwatering fumes. England gulped and flexed his right hand, "What about my-,"

_Clack_. Acirem laid a steaming cup of tea on the table, "-tea."

England's fingers gingerly wrapped around the cup's handle and brought the drink to his face. For a moment the nation stared inside, looking for anything strange then sniffed it. Nothing out of the ordinary. He took a sip-

_Dear lord that was good_. Earl Grey, with just the right amount of milk, just the right temperature, just the right everything. He didn't care that the moan he gave was almost downright suggestive this was one of the best cups of tea he had ever had in his entire thousand plus years of life. He lost himself in the pure liquid ecstasy, practically tipped the cup all the way back. It seemed only seconds later that the liquid stopped pouring and England stared at the tragically empty cup. He contemplated licking the cup to get every last drop but quickly stopped himself when he caught Acirem staring at him.

England cleared his throat and gently laid the cup down on its saucer, "That was…rather good."

Acirem gave a gracious nod, "Try the food."

Well, if the tea was good… England grabbed the fork and scooped up a mouthful and took a bite. He was not disappointed. It had been a long time since he had such fresh food like this and logic told him that that was probably why everything tasted so good but England's taste buds told him that this was far better than any breakfast, lunch, or dinner he had ever had. If the tea was liquid heaven the eggs were only a more solid form of heaven. The bacon was equally as divine, crisp and juicy and still warm. There where hash browns too, perfectly browned and filling and fruit that England could only compare to the nectar of the mythological Greek gods.

Soon England was shoveling the feast into his mouth as fast as he could. Just one more bite, he kept thinking, but as soon as he the next forkful of eggs reached his mouth he was reaching for another.

Acirem passed unnoticed behind him. The demon stood over him, just a hair's breadth away. All England could feel was a small tickling sensation in his chest that made him pause. The tickling sensation intensified until it was a painful spasm. England dropped the fork and grabbed at his chest but the strange and painful sensation disappeared. The food's spell on him broken h snapped his head around to find Acirem standing directly behind. He cursed himself for becoming so absorbed with the food and not noticing the demon's blatant presence behind him.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" Acirem gave a small smirk, "I'm not surprised. The food of the gluttonous is often so good that nobody can stop eating after the first bite."

"What did you do?" England growled, clutching his shirt even tighter.

Acirem crouched down until he could whisper in England's ear, "This is a give and take process, human, if you expect to take something from me you have to get used to the idea that you have to give a little something."

Acirem's arm reached around England's torso, his hand meeting the one gripping England's chest. Unthinkingly, England let go and the hand dropped into his lap. Acirem's black-nailed finger tips lingered, however, and pressed against the fabric of his shirt. Then England choked back a shriek when the fingers sunk into his chest.

"Breathe," Acirem whispered.

When no pain or bloodstains came, England took in a shaky breath, "Take it out. _Take it out_."

Unfortunately Acirem did the opposite, his entire hand pressing forward and disappearing into England's chest. The tickling sensation returned and suddenly England knew what it was.

Acirem was touching his heart.

"Oh God. _Oh-God-oh-god-oh-God_. Stop it! Stop it!" For all his semi-immortality as a country he was not one who fancied death by internally-crushed heart. The mere thought that Acirem was currently touching what made him tick made him queasy.

There was a small hint of pain before Acirem carefully eased his bloodless hand out of England's insides. The moment that England was sure it was all the way out, he got up out of the chair, spun around, and slapped the demon. Acirem didn't flinch from the blow. His face showed no reaction or emotion either, only staring down detachedly at the fuming Englishman before him.

"_Never_ do that again," England breathed, his tingling hand still hanging in the air.

"Unless you want me to take your blood it will have to be this way," Acirem responded coolly, "I'm getting very hungry and I have to eat and I do so by taking every beat of your heart I can get my hands on, whether you like it or not. Do you think it will be a painless, harmless little tap of a wand?" Acirem leaned down and England was suddenly staring right into glowing electric blue eyes, "You humans call us demons for a reason. You of all people should understand _Mr. Summoner._"

England looked down, yes, he did understand, he _read_ it for Christ sakes. "Now," Acirem took a large step back and motioned toward the food, "Would you like some more to eat?"

"I'm not hungry anymore," England pushed the plate away, "Get this out of my sight."

Acirem snapped his finger and the tea cup disappeared and the plate appeared in his hand. He tossed a piece of bacon into his mouth and chewed on it with his mouth politely closed.

_Why_…? England rubbed his forehead as he watched the demon eat something that was not still breathing and beating. Why couldn't he have done that before? The nation sighed instead of asking, it was too much effort to inquire. Talking about inquiries-_America_.

His stomach swooped with unease, "What was it you were saying last night about America? Something about my demon?"

Acirem looked almost as uncomfortable, "Yes, he's being tailed by your demonic counterpart."

Oh bugger, this whole demon business was getting to be so incredibly not worth it… And it had to be a lust demon too of all things; it was as if the universe was mocking him, "Is there anything we can do to fix this?"

"No, not really. He's pretty adamant about being a pest."

England let out a sigh, "Well, I guess we'll just have to hope this demon fellow doesn't do anything to America." At least he would be seeing America at the Allies meeting today and where he could maybe compromise with this demon. If the chap was anything like him then there wouldn't be too much of a problem getting the mess all sorted out. Whatever that mess was.

Acirem looked away and muttered something England couldn't quite hear but had a feeling was something that would not be to his liking.

"What did you say?"

"He is going to do something, if he hasn't already"

There was a moment of silence before-, "_What?_"

The demon shifted from foot to foot, "A demon can't just do anything when he's summoned to the human world. Just staying here robs us of energy so we have to get energy from somewhere and for those summoned it's usually from those who have summoned us. Like with you and me."

"But that's preposterous! America didn't summon that demon; I was the one who summoned you! England, whatever the other me is called, he must have gotten here himself."

"That's not how it works," Acirem said with a frown of his own (a small one of course, just a little turn of the lips), "Demons have to be summoned to the human world but it doesn't have to be formally, like in your case. We can be pulled here by a verbal call for us or through bloodletting. I think England found an opening through the latter, America must have accidentally cut himself."

England paled, "So America…"

"Accidentally summoned a demon that gets energy by fucking. Yes."

Again England was rendered speechless before his face erupted into a flushed and angry blush, "That's it! No a-ally of mine is going to be assaulted by some sex fiend, be it France or some succubus!" England took off for the door.

"Wait a minute," Acirem quickly blocked his way, "There's no need to go charging into this head first. You'll see them both at this Allies Meeting right?"

"B-but America-,"

"As I said before, if America is anything like me he will handle himself just fine."

"Do not presume that America is anything like you! He is more innocent than you could ever be!"

Acirem frowned, "Well don't _ass_ume that he's some toddler. He's a full grown human, right? An adult and you should treat him that way."

England grit his teeth, he obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation. Damn this demon was just as stubborn as America. This was just getting better and better.

Time to get his mind off of things, "I'll have my free request now or freebie as you call it."

Acirem clasped his hands behind his back, easily permitting the change in topic, "And I am here to give it."

England's confident smirk returned. Though perverted demons was certainly not is forte, cursing and other tomfoolery most certainly was. "Well, since you are so…powerless against this other England fellow-,"

"I am not powerless against him."

"Yes you are, otherwise you would have carried out my earlier request without fail. And here we are."

Acirem's lips twitched but did not open.

"Now," England clapped and rubbed his hands together, "Try not to mess this one up, savy?"

"Don't push it."

England's grin only strengthened, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uuuugggghhhhh this is so rushed…and I wanted to get to the meeting but then this would have taken longer to post : Sorry for the kinda repeated end too, really England, you're too cliché… **

**Yeah….my first M scene…*shrugs* I guess it wasn't that bad. **

**For all his quietness Acirem sure can give a good paragraph of a speech. Yet another attribute that he shares with America… Haha, for all you people who thought he was creepy before it must be really something to read about him literally touching someone's beating heart XD**

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I unfortunately lost some of them in my email so I didn't get to some of you, sorry! I'll be sure to respond to every single one I get for this one (if it happens, I wouldn't be surprised if some of you lost interest with all the waiting). Review, comment, pm me, ask me questions, bring up mistakes, make suggestions and assumptions, I'm open to anything! Thanks for reading (:**

**(What is England's plans with France? Think you can guess? All the internet cookies to the one who guesses. I will be very impressed if you get it XD) **


End file.
